The Fates
by dark and light heart
Summary: Everyone wants to defy fate but will fate actually allow it? Sora and Riku will soon find that fate is not so easily defied.
1. why me?

The Fates

I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts. this is from Sora's p.o.v. except when for when it's with one of the fates.

Chapter 1: Why me?

I live in a religious society but it's not a normal religion. We believe in the Fates, I have heard they are sisters and I have heard their brothers. Me I don't really care, because I don't believe in them, if they exsisted my life wouldn't be terrible. My entire life I have been tortutred by my parents and people in school. When I say tortured I mean lot's of pressure from them and destruction of my self esteem. Then there is RIku, the most popular boy in school, we have known eachother since we were three and we were friends but as everyone says he was graced by the Fates with good looks, popularity, and love. He ignores me in school but we hang out on the weekends and after school. He says he hates his school friends because their snobs...I don't know anymore. Right now were in my room studying for a big test tomorrow.

"Soooorrrrraaaaa!" Yea if you didn't know my name is Sora Strife. I looked over at Riku and smiled as he struggled with his studying of our island history.

"You believe in the Fates so much but I know more about them than you do and I don't believe in them." RIku shook his head at Sora.

"Maybe that's why your life sucks, you don't believe in the Fates and they are cursing you." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Roxas doesn't either and he is the loved child of our family." RIku looked at Sora in a loving manor, Sora was oblivious to it.

"Then they don't know that their missing in not loving you." Sora looked confused.

"What do you mean by that Riku?" RIku panicked not wanting Sora to know about his feelings.

"Well your a great person and one day they'll see it." Sora laughed.

"Yea, the day the Fates praise me and curse you." Riku closed his book.

"Tell me about the Fates Sora." Sora closed his book.

"They were mortals once who tried to escape the war that consumed their country, they took a boat and rowed out to sea and found an uknown island, the three found a palace and when they explored it they found three facless statues with out a detail to the body either, as in the chest was niether female or male."

"So what the creator of the statue forgot to give it boobs or a dick?" Sora chuckled.

"No now listen, The three sat down in the three throne seats by each statue and in moments the statues formed faces and the rest of the body, now most are unsure if they are man or woman, what do you think, are they male or female?"

"I think their male." Sora smiled.

"Correct, they are male." Riku scooted closer to Sora.

"Why are they male?"

"Only males can make it proper, females tend to be more unfair and get jealous and angry fast, Males don't get as angry about things, infact they wanted to make it all male but they didn't think the men would be able to accept mating with eachother."

"Why didn't they just make it that way?"

"Despite being Fate they can't make them mate, love is beyhond Fate and if they made all men in the world they feared love would come until there was only a small amount of men and even though they would mate, the Fates feared the world would never regain its former population." Riku was pretty close to Sora by now.

"Riku?" Riku looked into Sora's eyes.

"Yea?"

"Why are you practicly in my lap?" Riku blushed.

"Well...I-I...have to go." Riku got up and grabbed his book and left. Sora watched his friend leave and layed back down into his bed.

"He has been acting weirder than usual." Sora went to sleep and waited for his brother to get back and talk about his fucking boyfriend.

(_**The Fates)**_

"They boy is remarkably knowledgable of us considering he doesn't think we exsist." A red head with shoulder length hair and spikes in the front walked in. A pink haired man looked over to the red head.

"You are late Axel!" Axel ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry I was on a date."

"Why you date that mortal boy cinfuses me." A silver haired man with short hair in back and long in front covring one side of his face listened to his brothers argue.

"I like the kid ok!"

"Well you shouldn't, one he's mortal, two he doesn't believe we exsist!" Axel's eyes glowed with fire and lunged at the pink haired man. The silver haired emo jumped in between them.

"Enough! Axel, Marluxia your fighting is pointless!" The two stopped and listened to their brother.

"The boy Roxas that Axel likes may not believe we exsist but that is because of how his brother is treated by their parents, he doesn't understand why we the Fates allow this torture."

"I am sorry Zexion for losing my temper." Marluxia apoligized owing his head.

"Why do we allow it?" Zexion looked over to Axel.

"He hates us, he thinks we owe him for all of his pain, he believes we are the cause of the baddness in the world, these thoughts could lead him here and he could destroy us." Axel and Marluxia laughed.

"We are immortal, he can't destroy us." Zexion waved over the liquid mirror in their throne room, it looked like a table and was used to watch the world.

"The mortal once killed the Fates before us, they used the god killer, a weapon forged by the strife empire in 9999 B.C., they killed the Fates and for the next nine-thousand nine hundred and ninety nine years the world went with out fate." Axel and Marluxia looked into the Mirror and watched as the Fates were killed.

"I guess the romans weren't to far off saying there were fate sisters."

"Exactly Axel." Marluxia watched the mirros ignoring his brothers, he watched the boy Sora dream and hold a shirt with the name Riku on it.

"Zexion, Axel, take a look here." The two joined their brother.

"He is in love with Riku, the boy we graced and in turn destroyed Sora." Zexion looked further into both of the boys souls.

"They are very strange, their love is in defiance to our decree for Riku's life." Axel looked at Zexion in question.

"What do you mean?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Riku is destined to love a girl but some how this boy has changed his destiny, Riku is madly in love with him, they love eachother and refuse to tell one another, if Riku ever does...unforseen consequences may arise." It was time for Marluxia to wonder.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"No one has ever defied our decree, I have no idea what may happen if they go against fate, the real question is how this boy was able to change the destiny of Riku, we have given him no grace but he is able to go above us." Axel pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it.

"I have to go, Roxas is expecting me." As Axel was leaving Zexion stopped him.

"Becareful, if that watch breaks all of time is destroyed, the universe would collapse."

"Don't be over dramatic Zexion, we have not forseen anything like that, plus I control time, that is my duty as Marluxia's is nature." Zexion smiled and watched his brother leave. Zexion looked back into the mirror and watched Axel climb through Roxas's window.

_**( Strife home) **_

"Roxas!" Roxas looked at Axel and smiled going over to Axel kissing him.

"I missed you Axel." Axel smiled into their kiss savoring the taste of Roxas's lips.

"Come Roxas, I think we can be quiet." Roxas smiled kissing Axel. Axel pulled off Roxas's shirt and started kissing down his chest until Sora walked through the door.

"Roxas, OH MY GOD!!" Sora covered his eyes and turned around.

"I am so sorry Roxas, I uh...will talk later...so sorry." Sora closed the door. Roxas smiled and put his hand on Axel's face and kissed him.

"Maybe we can do this later Axel, Sora only comes in when he really needs to talk to me." Axel nodded in understanding.

"It's fine Roxas, the Fates shine on him today, you turn me down to be wtih someone who really needs you."

"Axel stop with the Fates, my brother has a horrible life, I have everything, popularity, looks, you...he has nothing, he is cute, he isn't popular and he doesn't have a boy or girlfriend."

"What about RIku?" Roxas laughed.

"Riku? Riku isn't gay." Axel laughed and put his hand behind his back making a picture appear of Riku staring at Sora.

"Here look at this." Roxas grabbed the photo and was shocked.

"I had no idea, I guess the Fates are deciding to shine on my brother after all." Axel kissed his lover and went out the window after kissing Roxas one more time.

"I love you Axel!" Axel smiled and blew a kiss to Roxas and walked down the street out of sight and faded in fire back to the palace of the Fates.

"Axel!" Axel cringed when Zexion yelled.

"Hey Zexion." Zexion walked over with anger.

"You told Roxas about Riku liking Sora."

"I know but I think Sora needs this, what if because of his lifes crappiness and lack of love causes him to go overboard and seek us out and destroy us." Zexion put his hand to his head.

"Axel, this may cause some serious repricussions." Axel laughed.

"Come on Zexy, the fates of the other world around the universe would agree with me, besides we need a new fate to watch over life and love of the mortals."

"Marluxia does that." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yea and the world is full of whores, face it he sucks." Zexion nodded in agreement.

"Fine, it's hard to make a new fate, he has to accept it an he has to give up his mortal life."

"Do you really think Roxas can be a fate, Axel?"

"Yea, he is perfect."

"Your in love with him, does he have the resolve to not interfere directly in the lives of mortal?" Axel nodded.

"Fine then but it has to be tomorrow night." Axel nodded and pulled out his watch speeding time up to the next day.

(Next day, morning)

The next morning I woke up with the damn light shining in my eyes. I heard a loud noise banging on my door and I knew it was my mother.

"Get the fuck up you ingrate whore!" I slid my hand through my hair and got up to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and turned my shower on feeling it to see how it was. The water was perfect so i got in hoping my mother wouldn't turn the water on.

"This feels good." I heard my door open and I knew it was Roxas, I gave him a key to come in when ever. I finished with my shower and went into my room to see Roxas laying on my bed. I gave him a smile and dressed in some random clothing not caring.

"Listen Sora I'm sorry about last night with Axel being in my room." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, I just wanted to talk to you but I know how much you love Axel so he needs to take priority." Roxas went over to me and grabbed me by the arms and shook me.

"Don't ever say that Sora! You are important to me." I nodded and hugged my brother.

"Come on we have to go." Me and Roxas went out the door and as we were going down stairs my mother pushed me down the stairs making me crack my head against the stairs and bust my lip, making me bleed. Roxas ran down to me and helped me up.

"Sora go to my car ok." I nodded and left but I waited outside the front door.

"Mom! Never hit him again, the next time you hit him, yell at him or put him down in any way I am gone with him and we will never come back." I couldn't see but I could tell she was probally shocked as hell.

"Fine Roxas, we just want you to be happy and he is slowing you down." I heard Roxas sigh.

"No he isn't, he is my brother,my twin, I will always protect him...even if it ment defying the fates and being cursed forever." I closed my eyes and walked to the car getting in. I saw Roxas come down from the porch and get in his car.

"Come on let's go, Riku will be waiting for you." I was suprised he said that.

"Why do you say that?" I saw Roxas pull something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It's me and Riku...so?" Roxas smiled.

"He is blushing and smiling at you, he wants you." I ripped the picture and let it fly out the window.

"Riku isn't intrested in me, he is just my friend to get help out of me." I saw Roxas shake his head and he remained silent for the rest of the ride. There was no way Riku liked me...did he. We got to school and I saw Riku by the fountain waiting for Roxas. I left Roxas to go to my locker and watched Roxas and Riku talk. I saw Axel Roxas's boy friend alk up to me.

"Hey Sora!" I looked up at him.

"What's up Axel?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if your gonna ask out Riku yet, he's waiting for you." I rolled my eyes.

"You too huh, what is this some prank by Riku to finally tear my heart up and kill the rest of what's left!?" Axel put his hands up defensively.

"No! Riku really likes you." I rolled my eyes and walked off, I wasn't gonna stay, fuck it. I walked up to Roxas and waited for the two. too finally notice me.

"Yea Sora?" I held out my hand.

"Can I borrow your keys I forgot something in your car?" Roxas pulled his keys out and handed them to me.

"Just give them back by lunch." I smiled.

"No problem Roxas." Riku gave me a smiled.

"Sora...can we work on our project tonight at my house?" I glared at him.

"Fuck off Riku, I decided to take an F so you can plea to the teacher to not fail but I don't care." I turned on my heels and left but Riku grabbed my arm.

"What is your problem?" I smiled at Riku.

"I am not your fucking toy, I am not some one who likes to be played with." Riku looked confused.

"Sora what are you talking about? I am your friend." I laughed and kept walking.

"Yea, that's why everyone is trying to convince me to go out with you." Riku walked up to me and stopped me.

"Who is trying to convince you to go out with me and why would they?" I shook my head.

"Ask Roxas and Axel." I walked off leaving him to think and I took Roxas's car out for a drive. I really didn't go any where, I just drove and tried to find some kind of outlet. I found my way to a bar and pulled out a fake i,d, and went in. I spent the rest of the morning there. To be honest I didn't know bars were open at seven a.m. but I went back to school at lunch and drove up seeing a pissed off Roxas with a worried Riku next to him and Axel was just looking into the sky. I got out of the car and walked over.

"HEY ROXAS!!" Roxas walked up to me with fire in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" I walked up to Roxas and Riku and lost my balance falling into Riku, Riku layed me down.

"God Sora! Have you been drinking!?"

"NO! Yes! Maybe!" Riku's eyes buldged.

"Curse the fates, why have they done this to you." I saw Axel twitch.

"Oh Riku, don't curse them, curse my parents and yourself for toying with me." I watched Riku lean down and place his lips on me. Needless to say I was shocked. I let his tounge massage mine but I soon came to my senses and pushed him away.

"What are you doing Riku?" I watched him blush.

"I like you Sora." I smiled and passed out and my last thoughts were why me.

(The Fates)

Zexion watched the four and silently cursed himself for allowing Riku and Sora to kiss.

"Lucky for me though he is drunk and I will make him believe he was dreaming." Marluxia walked up behind Zexion.

"How is Axel doing with the young one...Roxas I believe?" Zexion turned and looked at his brother.

"All will go well, I forsee Roxas joinging us." Marluxia smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thats the first chapter, what do you think?


	2. Time for a Lesson

The Fates

I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts. this is from Sora's p.o.v. except when for when it's with one of the fates.

Chapter 2: Time for a lesson

(Starts from Axel pov)

Me and Roxas were in his room and he was venting to me about Sora.

"It's just do everything for him and this is how he repays me, he takes my car and gets drunk." I was getting tired of this shit and I need to get him to be a Fate and we can fix Sora's fate. Roxas was pacing infront of me complaining about Sora still.

"I hope he is suffering!" I just nodded.

"He is passed out still and won't wake until morning." Roxas stopped and gave me a weird look.

"How do you know until morning?" I tried to think of something.

"A guess."

"Bullshit, what even makes you think it will be that long? He has been passed out since twelve and it's midnight, your saying he is gonna be passed out for seven-teen hours?" I nodded.

"Yea, seen it before." He narrowed his eyes and sat in my lap kissing me. I kissed him back.

"Roxas?" He looked at me lovingly.

"Yea?" Now or never.

"I have something I need to tell you." Roxas looked like he was panicing.

"You have a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"No-"

"Girlfriend?"

"No-"

"HIV?" I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Roxas listen!" He nodded.

"I don't have HIV, no boy or girlfriend...I am a Fate." Roxas started to laugh.

"Ok, seriously Axel." I frowned.

"I am a Fate, I have known the events of yours and your friends lifes, I wrote yours especially and I want you to be a Fate with me." Roxas looked away.

"Axel...please tell me your joking." I got up and pulled out my pocket watch.

"Watch Roxas as I forward time." Roxas turned around and watched as I waved my hand over the watch and the hands on the watch sped up. Roxas looked out the window and saw the sun rise quickly and his clock said 7:00 a.m.

"I don't believe this...I must be dreaming." I kissed him.

"No...you can be a Fate and together we can change Sora's destiny and make it good." Roxas smiled.

"I would have to leave my life...wouldn't I?" I looked away.

"Yea but you can vist him anytime." Roxas walked out of the room into Sora's and sat on the bed with him. Sora still hadn't woken up and won't for another five minutes. Roxas kissed his brother on the forhead and came back to me.

"Alright, as long as we can really change his destiny." I smiled and took his hand and we faded out in bright light back to the palace of the Fates. We walked into the throne room and we saw my brothers waiting. Marluxia was the first to walk up, shirtless might I add.

"OH! This must be Roxas, he is a cutie...I think you can let me borrow him for a night Axel." I smirked.

"Roxas is rougher than he looks and if you try anything he will hurt you Marluxia." Marluxia ignored me and force kissed Roxas. Roxas stompped on his foot and smacked him.

"I guess your right." Zexion walked over.

"Down boy, welcome Roxas." Roxas bowed his head in respect.

"Please Roxas, no need to be so formal." He raised his head.

"You will soon be given the power to shape destinies, form bonds and even move the cosmos, you will be awnserable to only me and you will rule." Roxas was taking this in.

"Will I be able to change Sora's destiny?" Zexion smiled.

"Yes but first we must make a blood bond between all of us, we are bound to eachother as long as we are fates." Roxas watched as Zexion picked up a knife and cut his hand, then Roxas's, Marluxia's and finally mine. We all joined hands.

"My blood...your blood...our blood!" Light shined and the ceremony was over.

"That was it."

"I expect you to explain things Axel." Zexion said as he walked off. Marluxia also left to his room. I just went up to Roxas and kissed him.

"This your new home and we can be together forever." Roxas smiled kissing me.

"I want to change Sora's destiny." I nodded and led him over to the liquid mirror, I waved over it and showed the events of Sora's life.

"Find the point in Sora's life you want to change for the better and the rest will follow." Roxas smiled and looked through.

"How do I change it?"

"Just wave your hand over the event in the mirror and think about what you want to change it to and it will." Roxas looked at the moment when thier mother started being hateful to him and altered it making her love him equal to Roxas. The entire chain of events altered to a new life, Sora and Riku are together, their parents love him and Sora is happy. I watched Roxas smile at Sora's life and I noticed something as well.

"Shit!" Roxas looked alarmed.

"What?" I smiled kissing him.

"It's nothing Roxas, everything is fine...just that he noticed the change."

"Is that bad?"

"No...but if he doesn't accept it it will revert back." Roxas looked confused.

"Why wouldn't he accept it?"

"He would be confused by the change of events and he might think this is a dream, it's a rare phenominon, remember when J.F.K was assasinated?" Roxas nodded.

"Well we changed the events to have that building where oswald was that killed J.F.K. but no one in the area could accept that it was gone and well you know the rest and Julias ceasar...we gave him every clue as to him only being a mortal and that he would die if he didn't listen to his wife but no he couldn't accept that people didn't like him and he was killed slowly." Roxas started to laugh and it made me smile. I looked into the mirror and saw that it was fine and SOra was accepting the new things despite knowing it wasn't how life was.

"Everything looks fine but he will remember everything before despite the past being changed...this isn't the first time he has changed our decree."

"What do you mean Axel?" I waved my hand over the mirror revealing a red headed girl.

"This is Kairi as you now and she was ment to be with RIku but some how a few years ago Riku fell in love with Sora and we didn't make it that way, something about him defies our decree." Roxas looked up at me.

"Who is she ment to be with now?" I looked away, he knew this girl well and he wouldn't like the news.

"What you want most in the world...a price must be paid in the end." I waved my han over the mirro and allowed Roxas to watch Kairi's fate in a few months. The girl was driving her car and hit a wet spot on the road and hydroplained going off a bridge into a river. Roxas watched as she banged on the door trying to get out but within minutes she drowned.

"Can we change this?" I shook my head.

"She had one destiny and that was with Riku, when ever we change the fate of someone it drasticly causes damge to someone in their life, in women more so than men." ROxas looked confused.

"Why?"

"Women's fate is usually to have a child with a man and yes their fate changes but if we change the fate of a man their ment to be with and she was going to have a life changing child for the world she has to die if he is no longer going to be with her, only with that certain man could the child be born and so they die." Roxas shook his head.

"That is horrible." I waved my hand over the mirror again.

"Yes it can be but you family blood line almost caused the worlds end." Roxas looked shocked and I pointed to the mirror and he looked in.

_( A blonde man with spiky hair sat on a throne awaiting his lover and body guard to come in. After a long wait a man with brunette hair just past his shoulders._

_"Your late my love." The brunette smiled._

_"I am sorry Cloud but the weapon you wanted forged wasn't easy." Cloud got up from his throne and went to his lover._

_"The sword is made though...right Leon?" Leon pulled out the sword from behind him, it was a sword with a gold and black handle and the blade was made of diamond, saphire and ruby mixed in._

_"The God Killer is your my lord." Cloud smiled and took hold of the sword._

_"Let's go Leon, the age of the Fates is over." Cloud and Leon walked out of the throne room and made their way to the Palace of the Fates. The two lovers went to the entrance of the palace and kicked it open and went into the palace in search of the sisters. __**(The trip took them a few days but there is no point in boring you with their trip) **__The two lovers opened the door to the throne room and walked in. The three sisters looked at the two who had entered. One of the sisters pulled out two swords, one pulled out a large sword and the last had her staff. The main sister with the staff was a young women with wings and white eyes, she aproached the two._

_"Who dare disturbes the sisters of fate?" Cloud pulled out his sword._

_"I Lord Strife of Midgar." The sister with the heavy blade looked into the mirror of fate and looked at CLouds life, the sister looking in the mirror spoke._

_"You! You will not defy us, I Clotho made your life." The sister with the staff pointed it at Cloud._

_"I am Lachesis deside your fate." The third with the two swords stepped forward._

_"I am Atropos, I end your life." Lachesis walked over to Cloud._

_"None defy what the fates decree!"_

_"I will no longer live by your rule!" Cloud had his sword ready and Leon was by Cloud with his hand on his sword._

_"No this, there is no power greater than the fates, should you fight us...you...will...die." Lachesis jumped back and Cloud charged with Leon behind him. Clotho and Atropos charged them while Lachesis watched. CLotho brought her blade down on Cloud but Cloud used his blade to block it. Cloud and Clotho clashed blades but she was no match for his speed and soon he impaled her through the chest._

_"GAHHHHHH!!" Cloud pulled his blade out and Clotho held her stomach where she was stabbed, light shined from her wound._

_"Lachesis! I failed you!" Light shined bright and she faded in light. Atropos clashed blades with Leon knowing his blade couldn't kill her. Cloud charged the fate but Lahesis stepped in fighting him with her staff._

_"You know not what you do! If you kill us the world will fall in darkness!" CLoud brought his blade against her staff and the two clashed. Every strike from Cloud was easily blocked by Lachesis. Leon slashed Atropos across the face and her blood fell into the mirror making her life appear on it. Atropos slashed blades with Leon and knocked his lade out of his hand. She brought her blades down on his and he grabbed her wrists and he held her. She used more power but he kicked her knocking her off him. He grabbed her blades and when she charged him he plunged the blades into her chest and stomach and flipped her on the mirror. He pulled the blades out and shoved them in again and because it was her life events on the mirror when the mirror cracked it killed her. She faded away in darkness and the mirror healed itself. Lachesis knocked Cloud across the room and the blade slid near Leon. Lachesis lunged at Cloud and Leon kicked the blade to Cloud, he grabbed it and lunged it into her before she could strike. She grabbed her stomache and her body started to catch flame._

_"NO! I was never ment to die!" Cloud smiled and laughed._

_"For your sacralige I damn you to hell!" She threw her staff and it went into Clouds chest throwing him against the wall with the staff pinning him against it. Leon ran over to Cloud and pulled it out, laying Cloud in his lap and held him in his arms._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! With my last act I decree the strife family to bear children no matter what for all time, wheather it's men with men or men with women or woman with woman, there will be a child born no matter what with the act of love..." She coughed up blood and fire was surrounding her body." Your blood line will forever be damned and tortured, your..." She coughed more and more blood. "...line will...suffer in life and in death for all time!" She stretched her arms out and fell back letting the flames consume her before she hit the ground. Leon held his love and watched him slowly die._

_"I love you Leon." Leon felt tears in his eyes, Leon kissed his lover._

_"I love you Cloud...we'll see eachother in the next life." Cloud smiled and breathed his last breath.) _

Roxas was shocked, needless to say. I felt sorry for him.

"My life was good though."

"I changed it that way, your life was ment to be horrible, especially considering you look much like him but I fell in love with you and I changed your fate." Roxas smiled but soon it faded.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Roxas put his arms around me.

"What was the conseqence for changing my fate?" My eyes buldged.

"Uh...I don't know." Roxas looked up at me with ter stained eyes. I waved my hand over the mirror and saw the destruction of my kind. The fates of the univers dying, there is thirteen of us total but I only see ten of us dying. There are other fates but the are scattered acroos the universe, well nine others.

( /watch?v4n-BJL1wgv8&featurerelated ) (this video is a good representation of what Axel saw.)

"Roxas I have to talk with Zexion and Marluxia so wait here or come with me." Roxas nodded and we went to find Zexiona dn Marluxia.

(Sora)

I have no idea what happened but my life suddenly changed. I have two sets of memories, one of a horrible life and another with a good life. I am with Riku so I don't really care but I know this isn't what happened in my life. In this new life I have been with Riku for a couple months and we haven't...you know but hopefully that changes. Riku was in my bathroom getting ready for our date tonight and I just smiled.

"Maybe the Fates are shining on me now." Riku walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready Sora?" I smiled and got up linking arms with him.

"Always." Riku and me walked out to his car and left to go on our date which was just going to the movies. After the movie people were staring at us because we were laughing.

"That was so ridiculous Riku, I can't believe we went to see Mama Mia and I actually liked it." Riku kissed me deeply and we went back to his place for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

next chap kinda short but no reviews...not incentive.


	3. Truth Denied and Existence in Danger

The Fates

Chapter 3: Truth denied and existence in danger

Axel walked into his brothers chambers and got down on one knee. Zexion turned around and looked at his brothers.

"Why so formal? We're brothers . . . is something wrong?" Axel stood up and opened a portal to the mirror chamber of Castle Oblivion where Larxene, Vexen and Lexeaus maintain their dominion. "Come, the other nine Fates await us." Zexion looked sternly at his brother. "Axel . . . what is going on?" Axel ignored him and looked over at the door entrance where Marluxia came in and followed. Roxas came in as well and followed the three brothers into the black portal. They walked through and Roxas was in awe at the sight of the other fates.

Zexion greeted the others as Marluxia gave his pleasant hellos and took his seat around the mirror. Axel sat down next to Marluxia and Roxas took his seat next to him. The others took their seat and Zexion sat at the middle.

"Axel, what is the meaning of this? We only come together like this when there are major issues." Zexion finished and Axel waved his hand over the mirror. The vision of the Fates being eliminated appeared before them. The vision didn't show who was killing each Fate but the death of each one appeared. The only ones absent from death were Roxas and Axel. This rose questioning from Xemnas and Larxene.

"Strange that you two are absent from this vision. Perhaps someone is trying to take over the power of Supreme Fate?" Zexion quickly silenced him with a glare.

"Do not question them two like that Xemnas. I and Marluxia would not be in this vision dying if he wanted to take over." Larxene laughed.

"Please, with you two gone he could assume the throne with Roxas and together they would control the universe and the different dimensions." Roxas pounded the edge of the mirror table.

"This is ridiculous! He foresaw this and immediately summoned you all so you could be warned. There is something that must be done to avoid this disaster. Fate is needed for the worlds to survive. People can't shape their destiny; we must not allow this travesty to happen." The other Fates were amazed by Roxas's conviction. His determination was amazing. Marluxia looked at Roxas with contempt. He didn't like they boy and wanted to remove him from the world of Fate. He smiled and faked enthusiasm for Axel and Zexion. In truth, Marluxia desired the control of the universe and all the dimensions. He'd been planning things with Larxene, Vexen, and Lexeaus. In the end he would destroy them too.

"Roxas is right . . . we must discover who this person is that is going to try and destroy us." Marluxia hoped they would buy his fake sincerity. He knew it wasn't him considering his death was also foreseen. This was troubling. Roxas would have to be disposed of soon or at least sealed away.

The Fates ended their meeting and all went their separate ways. Marluxia said he had something to talk with Larxene about but he would catch up in a bit with the others. Zexion nodded and left with Axel and Roxas.

Zexion and the other two went into their main chamber. Zexion went to his room and went to his bed and laid down. This was impossible to him. He could never allow them all to die. Without Fates the worlds would fall into darkness. Axel and Roxas also took their leave and went to their room.

"Axel . . . I'm worried. I know we're not in the vision but it could still happen." Axel held Roxas against his chest. "I know . . . don't worry. Maybe you should see Sora." Roxas looked up confused.

"But I'm dead . . . that might make him angry." Axel shook his head.

"It will be fine; I'll erase his memory when it's done with." Roxas smiled in hopefulness.

"Thank you Axel!!!! This means so much to me!!!" Axel smiled and held his love. What the lovers didn't know was that Marluxia had a clone listening in on them. He was still with Larxene and the others but this clone when joined back with him would reveal this new information. The clone disappeared from the corridor and went to the other dimension at Castle Oblivion.

"Larxene, the time has come. We four have to act now to take over before these events come to pass. Considering Axel and Roxas were both absent from the vision it is my assumption that they somehow found out of our plan and try to kill us but not before the others die. Zexion though . . . I don't want him dead so his death is troubling." Larxene, Vexen and Lexeaus stood around the mirror. Larxene decided to speak for the other two.

"It won't be easy. Xemnas and Xaldin are very powerful. They lead the other two dimensions. Xaldin's brothers won't be an issue but he will. It will take me and Lexeaus to take him down. Vexen what do you think we can do?" Vexen waved his hand over the mirror. It showed the God Killer, a blade forged long ago now in the Twilight Museum where the Strife's are living.

"If we can somehow get the Strife boy to use this sword he could eliminate them for us." Larxene smiled. "How can we do it?" That's when the Marluxia clone came in and joined with Marluxia. He smiled instantly at the information that entered his mind.

"Well well my friends, I have the solution. Axel plans to remove Sora's memory after Roxas visits him. The anger that Sora has against the Fates will be what we need. He will take up the sword and kill all of them. Then we can kill the boy. I'll make sure the boy remembers after Axel erases his memory." Larxene smiled evilly. Their plan was coming together. Soon the Dimensions would be all theirs or so they were led to believe by Marluxia. He had their deaths planned.

Axel and Roxas walked down the street to Roxas's old house. They opened a portal and went into Sora's bedroom. Luckily Riku wasn't with him and he was all alone. This would make things easier. Roxas looked at his brother and then to Axel.

"I can take it from here but stay close just in case he doesn't understand and gets angry." Axel chuckled and disappeared from the room. Roxas took a deep breath and tapped on his brother's chest. Sora rolled in his bed and Roxas could only laugh. He shook Sora this time and the boy sprung to life.

"WHO THE FU-" Sora sat up in the bed and looked at Roxas. " . . . Roxas . . . it can't be . . . you died . . . how?" Roxas embraced his brother.

"I'm . . . I'm a Fate Sora. I decide the fate of all, specifically life and love." Sora shook his head. "Fate can't control love Roxas." Roxas chuckled.

"You and Riku are in love and together because I made him confess his love to you. I opened his heart . . . unfortunately for what you want most in this world, a price must be paid in the end. Kairi is dead now because Riku is with you." Sora looked confused.

"When one is no longer on their track of Fate then it usually changes, women typically die rather than have a new destiny." Sora shook his head.

"How can you live with this? Why would you kill an innocent person?" Roxas didn't know what he was whining about.

"I did it for you! All our lives I helped you out. Defended you from mom, kept other kids from beating the crap out of you and now I changed your entire destiny so you could be happy and you're FUCKING COMPLAINING!" Sora stood up. He knew he wasn't imagining the crappy life he had. His two sets of memories were real.

"I knew it! Both memories were real. That life . . . you Fates, all you do is ruin lives! If it takes my entire life I will destroy all of you. Even you my brother!" Roxas backed up and Axel appeared from a portal and pulled Sora back.

"So sorry Sora but your memories will be removed. If you're lucky we may have mercy and let you keep your life instead of strip it of the grace we have granted you." Axel held his hand up and Sora fell back onto his bed. His memories completely wiped from his brain. Roxas couldn't believe his brother had such contempt for the Fates.

Axel turned around and walked with Roxas back through the portal to the palace of the Fates. Zexion stood waiting for them with his arms crossed. Axel lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know Zex . . . . I'm sorry but his memories are gone of the event so we're fine." Zexion shook his head and sighed.

"That's not the point Axel. You put us in danger. You're so irresponsible." Roxas punched the wall.

"Be quiet! It was my fault not his! I wanted to see my brother so you ca-" Zexion backhanded Roxas and he fell to the ground. Axel growled and gathered energy into his hands. Zexion glared at Axel and he grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees.

"Do not question me! My word is law. I made you and I can destroy you, you will not forestall my judgment!" Zexion opened a portal and left the room. Axel and Roxas stood up and left to their room to forget about the night.

* * *

Marluxia watched from his room in his mirror. This was his chance to allow the boy to remember his memories and implant the sword in his dreams. Marluxia chuckled and opened a portal into the mortal world and in Sora's room. He stood over Sora and held his hand up and put the memories into the boys head again. Now was time for Marluxia to enter the boy's dreams.

_ Sora was on an island and before him stood a cloaked man. He looked at the man and charged him in an attempt to punch the man. He didn't know why but he had hatred for this man. The cloaked man just dodged out of the way and could only chuckle at the Sora._

_ "Foolish boy! You will lose your heart to the Fates! Their power will consume you like your ancestors. There is an option though . . . the great God Killer is on your island in the museum. With it the Fates will fall to your power. The realm can be found with the crystal in the museum known as the Tiger Eye Stone. Find it Sora and destroy them. They killed an innocent girl, they changed your life and even Riku's." Sora became furious and jumped at the man. The man laughed and disappeared. "Remember my words Sora and I will help you when the time comes to destroy the Fates."_

Sora jumped up in bed and looked around. The memories were back in his head. Marluxia had already gone back to his room in the palace of the Fates. Zexion wasn't monitoring the mirror so he would be none the wiser to Marluxia's plans. Marluxia lay in his bed and chuckled as his plans began to unfold.

Sora woke up the next day and went to Riku and told him everything about what happened. Riku was very skeptical at first but he knew Sora wouldn't lie. Later that night Riku helped Sora steal the Sword and Stone from the museum.

"You would think a museum would have better security than old men and an outdated camera. There is nothing even close to threatening here to keep people out." The two lovers walked out the front door with the items in hand and walked back to Riku's house. They hid the stolen items until Sora decided it was time to bring the age of the Fates crumbling down.

Zexion watched from his throne room into the mirror and watched as Sora admired the weapon of his destruction. Something wasn't right, Sora remembered everything. Someone must have put the memories back into his head. The only one who knew of these events was Zexion, Roxas and Axel.

"If they betrayed me . . . then they will be destroyed. Fate will prevail!"


	4. Time for the Finale

The Fates

Chapter 4: Fall of the Fates

Axel and Roxas woke the next morning and walked out into the main chamber. The other Fates were all standing around and watched them walk in. Roxas was nervous and Axel tried to be strong for both of them.

"Hello my fellow guardians of the dimensions. What brings you to our realm?" Saix chuckled. "We think you know Axel." Axel and Roxas stopped in their spot. Some force was holding them in place.

"Zexion . . . what are you doing?" Zexion stepped forward.

"Fate will prevail. I will not allow you to destroy us. Sora remembered everything and only you, Roxas and I know of last night with his brother. This is truly a shame." Marluxia stepped forward.

"Maybe we should only lock them in Castle Oblivion. Until we can find replacements." Zexion looked at his brother and nodded. He waved his hand and the two disappeared into the lower levels of Castle Oblivion.

"All of you . . . go to Castle Oblivion, except Xemnas and his two brothers. Your castle is a safe place. The rest of us will try to eliminate Sora, the stone he has will take him to Castle Oblivion so now we must kill him." Marluxia smiled. This was perfect for him. In the mean time Xemnas and the other two he would have to kill.

"Marluxia, I need you to guard our dear brother." Marluxia's enthusiasm died but he faked a smile and nodded.

"Of course my brother." Marluxia opened a portal and went through to Castle Oblivion lower levels where Axel was locked up.

Axel saw Marluxia and he ran at him to attack him. Marluxia grabbed his arm and twirled him around and threw him into the wall.

"I saved your ass! So the least you could do is behave." Roxas watched in anger. He knew Marluxia could easily dispatch of him.

"Because I love you so much brother, I will let you in on something. The other Fates and Zexion hate Roxas. They want him gone and they know you will defend him so you go bye bye too! However, because I'm busy I'll just accidentally break the magic barrier in here allowing you two to flee. Zexion will be angry but I won't tell if you don't, sorry Zexion wants your existence eliminated Roxas . . . he only let you in to make Axel happy but he doesn't want you anymore." Marluxia left them and Roxas went to Axel. Roxas helped him up and kissed him on the lips. Everything was going so wrong to them.

"Everything will be ok Axel." Axel got up and threw a flare of energy at the wall. "NO DAMNIT! This is wrong! Why would Zexion do this? If he wants you dead then he has to go threw me!" Roxas tried to calm Axel down but he was too furious.

"Let's get out of here first ok." Axel nodded and the two began to walk through the corridors out of the lower levels. From what they could tell they were on the bottom level which was 12B.

Sora and Riku cuddled together in bed. Sora began to kiss Riku's neck and the silver haired lover smiled and looked at his brunette.

"Sora . . . so late at night?" He kept kissing his neck and began to slide his hands up Riku's shirt.

"I'm going to leave and kill the Fates. I want us to share one more moment together just in case they kill me." Riku sighed and brought Sora up to his lips so they could share a passionate kiss.

"You on top?" Sora smiled and Riku chuckled. Sora took off Riku's shirt and kissed him deeply as his hands slid down to Riku's pants. He was wearing sweat pants for his sleep wear so it was easy for Sora to slip them off. Riku never wore under wear so Riku was tripped to nothing and he was already hard. Sora trailed kisses from Riku's lips down his neck all the way to his groin. Sora licked it and took the length into his mouth. Riku thrust his head back as Sora took all of it in. Sora slowly twirled his tongue around the shaft as he moved his head up and down. Riku could only moan with each twist of his tongue.

Sora finally pulled his mouth off and took the rest of what he had which was just boxers. He reached down under his bed and pulled out a bottle of special oil he had. It was special oil that his friend Aeirith made for him. He put the oil onto his two first fingers and lathered them. Riku put his feet up on Sora and let him slowly insert his fingers into his ass. Sora slowly moved his fingers in and out to get him ready. Riku slightly moaned as the fingers went in and out. Sora finally took his fingers out and asked Riku if he was ready.

"Yes . . . I want you in me." The old curse that Lahkesis cast on the Strife's so long ago. Riku had the ability to get impregnated now because of this act of love. Sora slowly moved his hard erection into Riku. He let out a small moan from Sora's insertion. He was pretty big. Slightly smaller than Riku but still well equip. Sora slowly began to thrust in and out of Riku.

"Are you ok Riku? Do you need me to go slower?" Riku shook his head as he reached down and began to touch himself. "Go faster . . . go deeper." Sora leaned down and kissed Riku deeply as he thrust harder and deeper into Riku. Drops of sweat fell from Sora's hair onto Riku. Sora thrust harder as Riku sped up his pace. He was close which was good for Sora because so was he.

"I'm going to Sora!" The brunette nodded as he leaned down and kissed Riku. The silver haired beauty released all over Sora and himself. The muscles flexed around Sora's shaft and he released seconds after deep into Riku. Sora pulled out and lay next to Riku. The two kissed each other deeply.

"I love you Riku. I promise I will comeback." Riku smiled and nodded as he leaned in and kissed Sora. The two lay together for an hour or so before Sora got up and got dressed. Riku was asleep already and Sora picked up the stone and let the power of it open a portal to the Fates. Sora held the sword tight and walked into the portal. The stone however was a one way door. It didn't go with him and fell to the ground.

Zexion watched from the top floor of Castle Oblivion. Axel and Roxas had escaped and Sora had entered the castle. Everything was going against his plans.

"Vexen!" Zexion called and Vexen came.

"Yes, Zexion, how may I be of service?"

"Sora has come into the castle and Axel has escaped with Roxas. I need your help. Sora has a weakness for Riku so if you use him he will lose his resolve. Kill Sora, I trust your abilities above the others. Larxene is far too prideful of herself and Lexeaus is . . . to quick to anger." Vexen nodded and opened a portal.

"Also . . . is the fake dimension created?" Vexen nodded and Zexion smiled.

"Good . . . Roxas will be put there for the time being." Vexen went through the portal. Zexion opened his own portal and left to face Roxas and his brother.

Axel and Roxas walked through the corridors and were on the 9th basement level. A dark portal opened in front of them and Axel put Roxas behind him. Zexion walked out of the portal and Axel tossed energy at him. The energy shot through the air but Zexion disappeared in an instant.

"Axel. We have a duty to this dimension. There is no more time! Sora is in the castle and we are in danger of dying." Axel threw more energy at him and he smacked it away from him.

"What are you doing Axel?!"

"I will not let you kill Roxas! I love him! You have no right to hate him!" Zexion disappeared and jumped from a portal in the air and kicked Axel to the ground.

"What are you talking about? He's a Fate, I have no reason to kill him as long as you do not BETRAY ME!" Axel ran at Zexion. Roxas charged Zexion as well from the other direction. Zexion opened a portal on the side in which Roxas was running to. As the two approached Zexion grabbed them and twirled them around throwing them into opposite direction. Roxas fell into the portal and Axel slid across the floor and watched as Zexion went into the portal with him.

"I'm sorry Axel but he must be kept from you until this is all over." Axel reached out at the portal but it closed and they were gone. Axel pounded the ground and got up to search for the others. Vexen would be the one to find. He would know where Zexion took Roxas.

Sora walked through the portal into the Castle's first floor. It was here a hooded man waited for him.

"Hello Sora. As I said I'm going to help you. A Fate is going to seek you out by the name of Vexen. He knows where Roxas is. He's holding him captive in another dimension. You can save your brother." Marluxia disappeared before him and Sora ran off to go further into the castle.

Axel went through each floor until he ran into Marluxia on the 4th basement level. Axel gathered energy not completely sure if he should trust Marluxia.

"Relax my brother. I am here to tell you where Roxas is, he's in another dimension created by Vexen. In there Vexen intends to eliminate him. I can't help you get him back. I have things I must do but I hope you're successful. Vexen is seeking Sora in an attempt to kill him. You'll find them on the fourth floor." Marluxia opened two portals one for him to leave with and the other for Axel to use to go to the fourth floor. Axel ran into the portal as Marluxia went into his portal to go to the dark palace where Xemnas and the other two brothers were.

Sora walked onto the fourth floor and he saw a blonde man waiting for him. Sora held the sword ready and the blonde man laughed.

"Hello Sora, I'm Vexen and it's time for you to die." Sora's eyes bulged his eyes at his names.

"Where is Roxas? I know you have taken him!" Vexen chuckled and formed a shield of an ice so hard that nothing could pierce it.

"Your Roxas is a betrayer and is fated to die!" Sora screamed and ran at Vexen. Sora swung the sword at the shield and it didn't even scratch it. Vexen swung his shield hitting Sora in the stomach with the broad end of the shield. Sora fell to the ground. Vexen gathered energy into his hand.

"All too easy." He released the energy and Sora held up his blade absorbing the energy. Sora ran at Vexen and slashed at the shield over and over until he was finally able to put a crack in it.

"Impossible . . . this must be indeed the God Killer." Vexen opened a portal leading to the alternate dimension as Sora ran at him they both went into the portal.

Axel had just entered the fourth floor when he saw them fall into the portal. Axel followed into the portal to see what was happening.

Marluxia appeared in the dark palace where Xemnas was looking at the dark sky. Xemnas turned around and looked at Marluxia.

"What are you doing here? Is everything over at Castle Oblivion?" Marluxia made his scythe appear.

"It will be soon and when it is . . . I'll be the last one standing." Xemnas quickly gather energy and released it at Marluxia but he disappeared from the area and reappeared behind Xemnas and used his scythe to cut through his head. Xemnas's body began to fade into the nothingness.

"Damn! Only a clone." Energy struck Marluxia and it was Xemnas and Xaldin. Marluxia looked up and smiled as he made two clones of himself appear.

"You traitor . . . you will die." Xaldin took on the two clones as Xemnas took on the real Marluxia. Xemnas made energy blades appear in his hands and he struck Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia chuckled as he blocked the attacks and pushed Xemnas away. Marluxia released energy from his scythe and it struck Xemnas into the air. Marluxia chuckled and jumped into the air and span his scythe making energy form.

Xaldin was able to take on the two clones but it was getting difficult. They were very fast and strong. Xaldin used his javelins and killed the two clones.

Marluxia released the energy and it struck Xemnas. The energy was too much and Xemnas could feel his life fading. He reached at Marluxia and his body faded into nothing. Marluxia turned around and released another energy blast at Xaldin. He turned around and was blasted by the energy.

"Ughh!!!" Xaldin began to fade into the nothingness. Marluxia walked off to search for Saix and eliminate him.

"Foolish boy, what do you hope to accomplish by killing us?" Vexen backed away while gathering energy into his hands.

"Give me my brother!"

"You stupid boy! If you continue to seek your brother you will only find darkness. He's a Fate now, he's betrayed us. His life and yours will never coincide and what of Riku." Sora lowered his sword.

"Yes . . . love for this man . . . this boy. Will you die for your hatred and lose him?" Axel heard enough. Sora may have a vendetta but he couldn't allow him to die. Before Vexen could release his energy Axel shot a flare of fire at him knocking Vexen down. Sora turned around and gasped.

"Axel!" Axel gave a slight wave. "Yo Sora." Vexen stood up.

"Axel . . . what are you doing?"

"I can't allow you to kill this boy. We are Fates not murders. However you planned to kill Roxas with Zexion. This is an act of Betrayal and I will eliminate your existence?"

"You can't . . . please . . . don't!" Axel smirked. "Goodbye." Axel snapped his fingers and flames consumed Vexen. His body began to fade into the void of nothingness. Sora looked horrified. Even though he had the intention of killing the Fate he couldn't understand what he was doing killing a fellow Fate.

"What are you people? You would strike down your own kind?" Axel chuckled.

"Be weary of where you tread Sora. This may be your end, I should kill you but there are two things far more pressing at the moment." Axel opened a portal for himself and another for Sora. "Go if you wish but you won't succeed." Sora ran into the portal to go further into Castle Oblivion. Axel went off to find Roxas and that meant tracking down Zexion. What Axel didn't know was that Roxas was in the dimension he was just in.

Saix was standing in the lounge of the castle looking at the moon. Marluxia stood with his scythe and gathered energy. He released his energy at Saix and he turned around and deflected the beam with his weapon.

"I'm no fool. I saw what you did to them and now I will destroy you." Marluxia chuckled. "Knowing means nothing if you're dead!" He slashed at him with his scythe and it clashed with Saix's weapon. Marluxia made clones of himself appear. Saix was too fast for him to keep up with. The clones only waited for Marluxia to give the command but they got into position. Saix bashed Marluxia with his weapon and he went sliding across the floor. Marluxia flipped himself up and gave the signal for his clones to fire their energy at Marluxia. Saix was unable to block the blasts. The energy struck him and caused an explosion around him. Marluxia watched as he dropped his weapon to the floor and he walked to the window. He reached up to the moon as he began to fade.

"Why . . . we were never . . . meant to die . . ." Saix slowly faded into nothingness. Marluxia chuckled and opened a portal leaving from the dark palace.

Sora walked higher in the castle where he me one more of the Fates. This one was a blonde man with spikes but long in the back. He held a sitar in his hand and he was playing a melody. He looked up and saw Sora.

"Oh . . . . You must be Sora." The man pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

"Persuade to give up and if refused then eliminate. So, what do you say . . . wanna give up?" Sora pointed the sword at him.

"You must be a wimpy Fate." The man's eye twitched. "I'm Demyx and the Fate in control of the water of my dimension and in turn I create life. NEVER, judge a book by its cover." Demyx played a melody and water beings summoned around him. They ran at Sora and he jumped into the air twisting and cutting the creatures down. Demyx jumped back a little.

"Hmm . . . . Well how about this?" Demyx strummed another melody and Sora became entranced by it. Water began to slowly surround his body. Demyx was going to drown him while he was entranced by the melody. Then something happened. Riku came to Sora in his trance.

_ "Sora . . . Sora . . . wake up before you die." Sora looked around and couldn't see anything._

_ "Riku! Where are you?"_

_ "Wake up Sora!" _Sora broke out of the trance and jumped from the water and slashed through Demyx. The Fate turned around and dropped his sitar and it began to fade. Demyx looked at himself. "Uh oh . . . NO WAY! AHHHHHHH!!!!" Demyx fell to his knees and faded into nothing. Sora looked around for any other Fates and saw nothing. A beam came flying by Sora hitting him in the face giving him a cut on his cheek. Sora looked up and saw a Fate with an eye patch and two gun looking things.

"Hello Sora! I'm the Fate of Death in my Dimension and guess what . . . your time is up!" Xigbar began to fire several shots at Sora. He was able to block the blast with his sword and deflect them back to Xigbar. The Fate was struck but it didn't faze him much. He ran around the room and fired at Sora. The blasts shot Sora in the shoulders and legs making him fall to the ground. The final flurry of blasts was bounced off back at Xigbar and it knocked him back. This time it did faze him. It gave Sora enough time to run at him and slash through him. Sora looked at the Fate.

"Why are you trying to kill Roxas?" Xigbar laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He slowly faded into the nothingness.

Axel walked around the upper floors where he ran into Larxene. Needless to say she was surprised. Zexion hadn't informed her and Vexen died before he could report his release as well.

"How did you get out? You killed Vexen didn't you?" Lexeaus came into the room with her to help her out. Axel backed away. He knew he couldn't take Lexeaus alone, especially with Larxene with him. Lighting struck the ground at Axel's feet.

"You dare kill my brother! I will destroy you!" Larxene and Lexeaus ran at him. Axel jumped up into the air and released fire around Larxene. This kept her blocked off for now. Lexeaus ran in and smacked him with the broad side of his weapon making him hit the ceiling of the room. Axel fell to the ground and slowly got onto his hands and knees. He looked at the door and saw Sora come in.

"Yo Sora . . . could you help me out?" Larxene turned and released a bolt of lightning at Sora. He used his sword and deflected it at Lexeaus. It knocked him to the floor. Larxene jumped over the fire and threw daggers at the two. One of them struck Sora in the arm. Axel gathered fire into his hands and threw it at Lexeaus. It struck him and he began to fade.

"I'm sorry Larxene . . . this is a fight we shouldn't have started . . . it's up to you Zexion." Larxene screamed and threw daggers at both of them. She jumped at Axel and Sora came from behind slashing her with the sword. She fell back slightly weakened.

"I-I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers . . . " She began to fade. " I'm fading . . . this isn't the way . . . I won't allow . . ." Larxene faded into nothingness. Axel chuckled and walked away and opened a portal.

"Thanks Sora . . . I can't help you in your quest to destroy Fate. Roxas is the only thing that matters so don't get in our way." Axel walked through the portal and Sora went up the stairs to the next level of Castle Oblivion.

Sora came onto the tenth floor where he met a blonde man. The man was twirling a deck of cards around. "Hello Sora . . . it's time to play. I'm Luxord and this time you die." Luxord tossed a card at Sora. It blew up on the ground next to him knocking him down. He threw more cards around Sora. The explosions knocked the sword from Sora's hand and Luxord landed a kick to his face knocking him further away from the blade.

"Childs play. The cards are in my favor Sora." The brunette growled and tackled Luxord. Sora threw punches like a maniac. Luxord was able to toss him off and throw three cards at him. Sora caught the cards and threw them back. They struck Luxord and exploded knocking him away. The blonde man stood up and looked at Sora. The brunette ran and grabbed his sword. He ran at Luxord and the Fate could only raise a shield of large cards. Sora sliced through the cards and they cut in half. Sora watched as the cards disappeared and Luxord began to fade.

"How could you Sora? We gave you life . . . and this is how you repay us." He faded into the nothingness. Sora left to get to the final two levels of the palace.

Marluxia opened a portal leading into the 12th floor. Zexion was watching from the mirror of Fate and clearly he was disappointed.

"Such a shame Zexion, Fates striking one another down . . . Axel has gone too far. We must kill him." Zexion looked at his brother nodding.

"Yes . . . but first." Zexion gathered energy into his hands and released it at Marluxia. The pink haired brother was knocked against the wall.

"I'm disappointed Marluxia. I thought you loved us but you only seek power now. This pains me to destroy you but Fate will prevail." Marluxia made his scythe appear and he pointed it at Zexion.

"Look around you? Don't you see how weak we have become to be eliminated by a mortal? I'm doing all of us a favor by killing you, that boy and then the individual worlds so they can be remade in a better image. I am doing this because I love the mortals." Zexion shook his head and made a long Katana appear. Zexion jumped and swung his blade at Marluxia. Their two weapons clashed in rage. The two brothers danced around the room trying to kill one another. Weapons striking and energy blasting, neither would give in.

"I will scatter your heart to the winds!" Marluxia released a wave of dark energy and Zexion was knocked backwards against the wall.

"One way or another you will die Marluxia. I will make you see all your ambitions are nothing . . . nothing but a mere illusion!" Zexion threw his Katana and it went deep inside Marluxia. He stumbled back and released a beam of energy at Zexion. The beam struck him making him fall to his hands and knees. Zexion opened a portal below himself and as he left he released a concentrated beam of dark energy knocking Marluxia against the wall.

Marluxia pulled the sword out and waved his hand over his wound. It healed but he was weakened from the fight.

Zexion came out on the basement level. He went over to a mirror of Fate and looked at the world where Roxas was. Zexion opened a portal so Roxas could leave that world and get back to the Palace of Fates in their dimension.

Zexion walked further down the corridor and pounded the wall.

"Why is this happening? He betrayed all of us . . . Marluxia . . . Axel is not to blame." Zexion turned and saw Axel.

"Axel!" Zexion seemed frightened.

"Hello Zexion . . . so you know I'm not to blame."

"Of course . . . Marluxia is responsible . . . I'm sorry . . . Axel . . ." Axel shook his head.

"I'm sorry too because IT'S TOO LATE! I will not let anyone kill Roxas, he's all that matters to me!"

"What are you saying Axel?" Axel chuckled, "Death awaits you Zexion." Zexion gasped. "You can't do this!" Axel rushed over and picked up Zexion by the throat.

"So sorry Zexion . . . you should have trusted me _much_ sooner." Zexion chocked as darkness surrounded his body and he began to fade into nothingness.

Sora walked on to the 12th floor and this is where Marluxia waited.

"Hello Sora . . . so glad you killed them for me. Now, I helped you so you can return the favor and die for me like a good boy." Sora held his sword ready to fight Marluxia.

"Fine . . . then die painfully Sora." Marluxia ran at Sora and swung his scythe at the boy. He missed as Sora slashed him across the chest. Marluxia screamed and back handed Sora across the face. He slid across the ground and Marluxia jumped into the air and released beams of darkness all around the room.

"Drown in darkness!" Sora used his sword and deflected blasts back at Marluxia. The energy blew up all around him making him fall to the ground.

"Fine . . . now . . . see my true form!" Black wings sprouted from his body and his cloak became tattered. Fire erupted all around them.

"Die in the fires of death SORA!" Marluxia released black fire at Sora. Sora threw his sword into the air at Marluxia as the fire came down on him. The sword went into Marluxia's chest and the fire dissipated as it hit Sora.

"Ugh . . .. AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marluxia began to fade into nothingness. He reached out at Sora and his hand disappeared into nothing. The rest of his body followed and Marluxia was no more. Sora stood up and slowly walked out. His body was weak and he wasn't sure if he would survive.

Axel opened a portal to the first floor of Castle Oblivion. When he got there, Sora was on his knees breathing heavily.

"Yo Sora." Sora looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hey . . . Axel." Axel waved his hand over the wound and it healed.

"You'll still need rest but you should make it back to Earth without death. Come on, Roxas is in the Palace of Fates so you can stop by and say hi." Axel opened a portal and went into the palace with Sora. When they got there Roxas was standing with his back to them.

"Roxas . . . hey Roxas?" Roxas fell backwards onto the ground and standing there was Zexion. He was still fading but his body still held some form.

"I don't have the power to kill him . . . but I wanted . . . him to feel my pain. The world . . . the universe is . . . in your hands now. Please . . . love the mortals . . . revive the fates. With my last decree . . . the Strife's . . . are . . . free from . . . their curse . . . they may still give birth no matter what. Goodbye . . . Axel." Zexion disappeared into nothingness. Sora held Roxas and he smiled.

"Hey brother . . . you look terrible." Sora chuckled and hugged Roxas. Axel waved his hand making the wound heal. Roxas got up with Sora.

"We need more Fates Roxas . . ." Roxas smiled. "Really?" Axel nodded and Roxas smiled.

"Sora become a Fate! Riku too!" Sora was a little shocked to the request.

"I just killed many Fates and you want me to be one?" Axel smiled.

"Marluxia organized it so you would desire our deaths and Zexion knew that which is why he changed the decree of your family. Join us and all will be fine." Sora smiled and began to cry a little.

Sora agreed to be a Fate and Riku became one as well. Things were different than before but Sora realized humans were lost without Fate. More Fates Joined across time and the dimensions were at peace again. Zexion was even reborn in the mortal world and when he became of age Axel made him a Fate again. His memories of the past returned and he was happy to see his brother again.


End file.
